Cathy O'Brien
“I cannot believe in a God who wants to be praised all the time.” - Cathy's views despite being a Catholic Catherine Aofie Deirbhile Nollaig Emer Bowes-Lyons née O'Brien is the first cousin to Kieran Mac an tSagairt and his brother Duane. She moved to Lyonesse to help Kieran raised his daughter Sybil, she ended up falling for Arthur. Cathy and Arthur developed an almost instant relationship she also help him get clean of his drug habit, they were having sex before they got married so she became pregnant. When Arthur went on a business trip with his brother's, Cathy gave birth to triplets Lucas, Liam, and Lorcan. Three months later they got married. Background Early Life Introduction When Sybil, her cousin Kieran's wife death during birth so Kieran called her to help him take care of Baby Sybil. Everyone through she was going to be this "ugly old hag", due to her train being stopped several times looking for criminals and an old women named Mrs. Desmond who showed up and was ill and due to Kieran and Duane waiting for Cathy at the train station and a storm going no one could conform who Mrs. Desmond was or if she was Cathy. When Cathy should up they were all surprised by the beautiful tall, curvaceous women with honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. But she instantly catch the eye of Arthur and soon became the loving maternal figure to Baby Sybil. Arthur and Cathy relationship and pregnancy On her birthday, Cathy and Arthur began sexual affair and the two began to fall in love and later found out she was pregnant. Later, she says it was her pink stilettos (and therefore, presumably, her legs) that attracted him to her in the first place. Cathy attends the antenatal clinic and is seen by Nurse Lee, who checked her in as a new patient and asked her how far along she is. Cathy immediately responds that she's exactly seven months, two weeks. Jenny looks at Cathy's very big bump and says that she looks to be farther along, but Cathy is adamant the dates are correct. When she reaches up to rub her belly, Jenny sees that she's unmarried, and at her look, Cathy simply says their unmarried status will quickly change when Arthur returns. Birth A few days later, alone in one of Arthur's flat, Cathy's active baby kicks her rather hard, and she jokes that if he keeps up, he'll have to deal with his father. Later that night, Cathy's pains get worse, and she realizes she's in labor. She goes to the telephone box and phones Nonnatus House. Camilla answers and Cathy fearfully explains the situation as the contractions pass. She gives her address and Camilla promises to be there in 15 minutes. Camilla advises that she go back home and wait for her, but the contractions become too powerful and Cathy doubles over against a wall after ending the call. As Camilla races to the apartment building, the delivery pack falls from her bike and is destroyed. Not having any other option, Camilla carries on and finds Cathy outside on the ground. Together, they make their way back up to Billy's apartment and Camilla is dismayed to find it filthy, without electricity or water and poorly furnished. Cathy directs Camilla to some candles and the nurse tells her to take off her underwear and lay back with her heels to her bottom, knees wide apart. Camilla apologizes and says it must feel strange, to which Cathy jokes "How d'you think I ended up like this?". ''Camilla says that she wants to call an ambulance so that Cathy can have the baby in hospital, but Cathy begins screaming with another contraction and Camilla realizes it's too late. Cathy soon gives birth to a baby boy, and, much to Camilla's surprise, he's "a dainty little thing". The candles begin to burn out as Cathy holds her son. She remarks on how much the infant looks like his father, and how Arthur made her feel "small in his arms". This strikes a chord with Camilla, who just recently broke up with Peter, due only to the fact that her mother disliked him. Another pain comes on and Camilla tries to assure the new mother that it's only the placenta. But as the pain gets worse, Cathy asks if it's supposed to hurt so much, and Camilla listens to her belly with her Pinard and realizes it's twins. This shocks Cathy, but she appears more horrified at having to go through birth all over again. The second baby is born, another boy, and the last of the candles goes out. Camilla races downstairs, attempting to get the light off of her bicycle, but gives up quickly when Cathy starts to scream again, picking up the entire bike and hauling it upstairs. Now with light, Camilla goes to Cathy's side, who is whimpering on how much it hurts. Camilla once more believes it's the afterbirth, but again finds out that Cathy is having another baby. Like before, Cathy is horrified. This last birth was the hardest for Cathy, who was exhausted and in extreme pain all through every birth (it must be noted that Cathy was likely unprepared for birth). She screams at Camilla that she can't do it, but with Camilla's encouragement, she gives birth to her third baby boy. With nothing more to wrap the baby in, Camilla takes off her uniform, and wraps the baby in that. She is now just wearing a petticoat. Cathy's speech emboldens Camilla, encouraging her to mend things with Peter, to take love with both hands and hold on tight, despite what her snobby mother thinks of him. She leaves Cathy after the labour is finished and heads to the police station to find Peter. She and Peter reunite, much to their joy, and later marry, going on to have a son. We last see Cathy walking down the street to Camilla and Peter's wedding, wearing her high heels and pushing a pram. She stops, turns and tells Arthur, who is holding their third son, to hurry up. Arthur smiles at her, and goes beside her so she can take his arm. Appearance Personality Possessions Relationships Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Cathy knows how to play the Fiddle and before she moved to Lyonesse she played in a band as the fiddler. * Her full middle name is Aofie Deirbhile Nollaig Emer ** Aoife means "beauty" from the Gaelic word ''aoibh. In Irish legend Aoife was a warrior princess. In war against her sister Scathach, she was defeated in single combat by the hero Cúchulainn. Eventually she was reconciled with her sister and became the lover of Cúchulainn. This name is sometimes used as a Gaelic form of Eve or Eva. ** Deirbhile means "daughter of a poet" from Gaelic der "daughter" and file "poet". This was the name of a 6th-century Irish saint. ** Nollaig means "Christmas" in Irish. ** Emer is possibly from Gaelic eimh "swift". In Irish legend she was the wife of Cúchulainn. She was said to possess the six gifts of womanhood: beauty, voice, speech, needlework, wisdom and chastity. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:O'Brien Family Category:Mac an tSagairt Family Category:Kingdom of Airlann Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Nurses